Spikie's Little Secret
by Last Night Stand
Summary: Spike's got a wittle secret... (one shot fic)


DC: I don't own Spike or Buffy: the Vampire Slayer. I don't own the song lyrics or the band, who's name will become more apparent as you read.  
  
SUMMARY: Spike's got a wittle secret...  
  
Looking out the crypt door as Buffy made her way to the road, Spike grinned devilishly as he ran to the downstairs. He threw back the messy bed covers and reached over under his side of the bed, taking a locked metal box, about the size of a computer CPU out.  
  
The bleached blond vampire shuffled around in his pocket and found a silver key which gleamed in the amber lamp light. The smile crossed his face again as he slid the key in the lock and turned it clockwise. The silver lid popped open, revealing a blue CD case with a train platform on it; the band's logo barely visible even with the black ink.  
  
Spike chuckled to himself as he opened the CD case and removed the black and blue disk, standing up to put it in the CD player across the room. After selecting a favorite track, he let it play as he sung along to it.  
  
"So lately, been wondering  
  
Who will be there to take my place?  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
  
And fall upon us all  
  
Then between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own?  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Then maybe I'll find out  
  
A way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
Then I hope there's someone out there who  
  
Can bring me back to you  
  
If I could then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Run away with my heart  
  
Run away with my hope  
  
Run away with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart, in your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high our down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
I'll go wherever you will go"  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Buffy was at her door, ready to open it. Frustrated, she realized her black leather backpack-style purse was left at Spike's crypt. She raised her hand to knock on the door.  
  
'Wait, Dawn's at Janice's. Willow's staying with Tara' she thought. She scowled to herself before she turned on her heels and headed back to Spike's crypt.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Another track was automatically starting. Now that Spike was more relaxed in his movements, he started to dance rhythmically to the song as he sung. He grabbed a discarded broom; probably left by Buffy, but more likely something he'd stolen and couldn't find a use for. Our former poet sang and danced, carting the broom like a microphone.  
  
"I want love to carry me through  
  
All of the moments I'd kindly undo  
  
Locked away, so I can feel safe  
  
Now that I'm down on my knees beggin' for change  
  
Look down at the water, yeah  
  
Before I jumped in..."  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Buffy was just coming towards the marble crypt as she heard something from the basement.  
  
'That's definitely something Spike wouldn't listen to' she told herself. She reached into the pocket of her denim jacket and pulled out Ol' Mr. Pointy, as always poised for the attack. She entered the crypt and crept slowly to the ladder to the basement. She looked down, ready to pounce.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
As always, please read and review. If you haven't guessed by now, the CD was CAMINO PALMERO, by The Calling. The first song was "Wherever You Will Go" and the second "Final Answer". I don't own either song. They are owned by Alex Band Music, a division of RCA/BMG. 


End file.
